muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppet viral videos
All original music releases of the videos have gained over 1,000,000 views. Sam the Eagle's American Woman is only at 232,491 views, having been released in May. Is it fair to nix this statement? -- Zanimum 13:52, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :I think it just means that the first three videos uploaded have reached over a million views: Ode to Joy, Habanera, and Classical Chicken. That's how I took it, anyway. --Justin 15:04, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : ::I left that there before American Woman came out. TenCents 19:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Title The term "virmup" is a made-up word used to tag the various Muppet videos uploaded by Muppets Studio. The unique phrase helps the various videos (which at first were uploaded to various accounts) show up as "related videos" on YouTube. It's not so much a title as it is a descriptive term. I don't think "virmup" is the title of these productions or projects. It is not a term used by any of the people involved when talking about these viral videos. It hasn't been used by Lylle Breier, Steve Whitmire, Kirk Thatcher, Bill Barretta, or any of the other people involved when talking about the online vidoes. Aside from the "tags" section of the YouTube pages, the only other place it exists is here and in the fan forums. It's just a term we grabbed because it was something unique we could use as a page title. And the fans have since picked up the term (from here) and are using it now as the proper-noun title for these - calling them the virmups and such. I don't think "Virmup" appeared on the scripts or was a term used around the office when talking about these. I think something like "Muppet Viral Videos," "Muppet YouTube Videos," or "MuppetsStudios YouTube Channel" (akin to SesameStreet's YouTube Channel) might be more accurate, descriptive and help with SEO. Of course we can still mention the "virmup" tag in the article, but I think it's misleading and inaccurate for us to present that word as the title of the overal viral video campaign or the individual productions. -- Brad D. (talk) 05:34, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I agree; I'd like to come up with a better name for these. I think "Muppet Viral Videos" would be appropriate and better for Google searches. -- Danny (talk) 12:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::What did they call them in the D23 presentation? I think that would be an appropriate title here. -- Brad D. (talk) 17:39, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::There's not enough search volume data in Google Adwords to determine that one phrase is being searched for more than another. So I'd agree that "Muppet Viral Videos" or "Viral Muppet Videos" would be good. But I defer first to Brad's last question about what they were being called at D23. —Scott (talk) 22:47, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't remember exactly what Breier said, because I don't believe that she called it anything in particular. She definitely didn't call them "Virmup"; I would have noticed and remembered that. It must have been some kind of forgettable descriptive term like "viral videos on YouTube" or something. Maybe somebody has a video of the presentation, but I'm pretty sure she didn't refer to a "name" for these, and there may not be an in-house name for them at all. I'm going to change this to Muppet Viral Videos... If we get new evidence, then obviously we can correct it. -- Danny (talk) 17:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) iTunes Some of these videos can now be purchased at The iTunes Store. Due to our copyright policies, should we take out the various online links, since these are not available for free at iTunes? --Minor muppetz 21:24, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :No. That doesn't apply in cases where the video has been made freely available by the copyright owners, which is the case here. They've just evidently decided to try selling them, based on success, for those who want a permanent download and don't want to mess with the software to do so from YouTube and so on (and also a better picture, probably), so it's just another distribution channel. It would be different if the original uploads were placed without permission by fans, but that's not the case. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:23, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Since it's been brought up, I think we should take the embedded videos out anyway. It's a horrible way to watch them, and the article looks better with the screenshots anyway. —Scott (talk) 03:03, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree. Plus, the Webby videos have been removed for quite a while now. -- MuppetDude 13:34, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm not overly fond of the embedded videos, so I'd agree with fixing that. Michael was asking about removing all links period, though. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:33, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay, I wouldn't object. -- Danny (talk) 16:35, September 23, 2009 (UTC) "Glad All Over" Is the Glad All Over link video considered a virmup? It was posted on the YouTube accounts for Sam, Gonzo, Beaker, the Swedish Chef, Statler & Waldorf, Fozzie, and Rizzo. -- Brad D. (talk) 06:58, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't have the virmup tag. I could see having a page for it à la The Muppets' Wizard of Oz commercials. —Scott (talk) 23:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) youtube This page is redirected from "Youtube", and there are many many good videos of the muppets, and i was wondering if we should make a new page for it? -- Joe (talk) 11:34, 20 February 2009 (UTC) : Other than The Cosby Show episode and this, is there any other legally posted content on YouTube? -- Zanimum 19:45, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Not enough to really justify a YouTube page. Sesame has a YouTube channel, but it pales in comparison to either their website or Hulu, and there's a few official videos from the Emmys, I Love Liberty, and so on. I don't think we need a YouTube page for that, especially since we're now more actively incorporating YouTube on relevant pages, which makes more sense. We're not here to track every fan uploaded Muppet clip which may get nuked soon, or may stay up forever, but we are cautiously using some (as for rare early commercials) when it makes sense and monitoring the situation. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:17, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Muppets.Com I saw today that "Ode to Joy" is featured on Disney Extreme Digital. I didn't check to see if the others are there, but I thought I'd let youy all know of at least one other option to watching these. --Minor muppetz 22:15, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Performers I don't suppose there is any way to know who the performers are for these videos, specifically "Stars and Stripes Forever" I know who the main performers are, just wondering about the additional ones. Theatrefreak25 04:14, 15 December 2008 (UTC) : Well, I suppose you could even just use the YouTube message feature, see if anyone replies. Someone pretty much has to receive the messages, and they might be nice, just like how the Carsey-Werner Company agreed to post the Cosby episode with the Muppets on their official YouTube channel, when I asked. -- Zanimum 19:11, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :: I don't belive there were any additional performers other than the core group. You can see that the video of "Stars and Stripes Forever" have more than one layer, a giveaway for this is the chicken that are able to pass through Beaker. Henrik (talk) 22:44, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Definition I'm not up on my computer terms, but is this a real word? I can't find a definition online. -- Ken (talk) 06:59, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :As the first sentence says, it's "term used to tag a series of original viral videos," but I amended it to note that it specifically refers to this series of Muppet videos (and nothing else). It's not a real word, but a conflation of "viral muppet" as "virmup" for easy tagging, no doubt coined by someone at Disney or otherwise involved with the video series. It turns up in over 700 Google results, only as a tag, but one which thus far has been used consistently in a variety of places (and thus the easiest way to classify this series). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oh! To me it read like "virmup" was this new word to refer to online videos. But if it stands for "'Vir'al 'Mup'pet" videos, that makes a lot more sense! -- Ken (talk) 03:47, 31 July 2008 (UTC)